Kisses in the Rain
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: Just a little Jyder fluff relating to said title. Rating: K . Warnings: Homosexuality, arm-grabbing, mild language, PDA, cuteness, adorableness, happiness, fluff.


**A/N: ~Just a little Jyder fluff relating to said title~ ^.^ **

**Prompt developed by the lovely ****_jyderiscanon_**** and myself.**

**Started off as a little something, turned bigger. :3**

**BTW, the kiss is their first kiss! :3 Since it's not fully explained in the story...**

**Enjoy!~ :3**

**Title: Kisses in the Rain**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Homosexuality, arm-grabbing, mild language, PDA, cuteness, adorableness, happiness, fluff.**

**Chapter Title: Worth It**

**Words: 1,364**

**Chapter-Specific Rating: K+**

**Chapter-Specific Warnings: Homosexuality, arm-grabbing, mild language, PDA, cuteness, adorableness, happiness, fluff. xDDD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Jyder would have happened by now...**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Jake blew out long breaths, watching them slip away in the cold air. He'd been waiting for Ryder for a good half hour- but it's not like he could blame him. The poor boy had just scored the final touchdown of just about the most important game of the season so of course he needed time to remove his gear and shower.

"Jake!" Said boy was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. He stood and turned to his left to see Ryder walking up the bleachers to him. "Babe, how long have you been waiting for me out here? You could have gone inside." Jake just shrugged and hugged his boyfriend, as they were now level.

"Not that long," he lied, smirking. "And besides, it's _you _we should be talking about." he said playfully. "You were amazing tonight, Ryder," he complimented, to which the other youth bit the inside of his cheek and blushed. "No really! You saved the entire team's asses." Ryder chuckled and pulled away slightly, entwining their fingers as he contemplated the subject.

"You really think so?" he asked shyly.

"Of _course," _Jake said as if it was quite obvious. _"I'm proud of you." _After those words were spoken, there was a long pause where they gazed into each other's eyes, minds swirling in pools of serendipity, and before they knew it, Ryder's hand was cupping the side of Jake's face as he pulled it up to allow their lips to meet.

For a few moments, all the world stopped.

It was like they were floating, somewhere they'd never been before. Wherever it was, it was a good place- completely calm and serene.

Ryder shivered as he was brought back to his senses, the hairs sticking up on the bare skin of his arms. When he opened his eyes, he felt a strange weight on his shoulders, and looked down to see he was now wearing a leather jacket.

"Thanks, Jake," he said, still on a cloud.

"Don't mention it, Ry," Jake said with a small smile. The smaller boy was trying to maintain his composure, but Ryder could tell he had been affected by the kiss too…that he had _felt _it the way he did.

"Come on, I'll drive you home, you've been waiting hear long enough…"

* * *

"_So? _How did it go, Ryder Lynn? Did he make you feel good _all over?" _

"I uh…I don't know what you're talking about," Ryder lied as he focused on the rear-view mirror of his car and backed out of Kitty's driveway.

"Don't you even _try _to pretend you don't know what she's talking about," Unique started from the backseat, where she and Kitty squeezed each other's hands in excitement. "We know _all_ about last night. _The bleachers?"_

"A certain half-black, three-nippled hottie who happens to be your boyfriend?"

"Look." Ryder started in the most threatening voice he could muster. "Jake and I have rights to our own privacy. He and I will decide _together _if we wanna tell your freaking obsessive_ covenant _about our relationship- speaking of which, here's witch number three." Marley threw open the back door and crammed in beside Kitty and Unique, grinning widely.

"So how'd it go with Jake last night?"

Ryder slammed his head on the steering wheel.

* * *

Ryder slammed the car door shut and jogged over to the entrance to Jake's building.

"Hey, ba- dude, are you okay?" his general mood dissipated when he noticed the other boy's tired expression as he leaned his head against the door.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine," Jake said drowsily, squinting in pain for a brief second afterwards. Ryder could tell he was lying. His voice was hoarse and breaking, he looked like absolute hell, and if it was possible for a person of his color he looked paler than usual.

"Really?" Ryder asked in disbelief, looking over his boyfriend a little more thoroughly. He _definitely _was not fine.

"Yeah, come one, we're gonna be late," he assured with a small sniffle, before his eyelids fluttered shut and he brought his elbow up to his face to catch a tremendous sneeze, which left him reeling. He had just gotten his balance back when the door attacked him from behind. Ryder's eyes widened as his cat-like reflexes took over and he stuck out an arm to grab him- thankfully he was a lightweight, but that's to be expected from someone who's been taking ballet since age five.

_"Ooooh," _came a worried yet ditzy voice from the other side of the door. A head of blonde hair leaped out from behind it- Marissa. "That looks bad," she said, taking note of the concussion she'd probably given Jake as her eyes widened. _"Did I do that?" _

"S'ok Marsie, I shouldn't have been standing in front of the door," Jake said with a small chuckle, subconsciously pulling a grumpy cat face as it turned into a cough.

"That doesn't sound good," Marsie said with a pout. "Oooh, how did it go last ni-"

"In the car. _Now."_ She pouted at Ryder's harsh command, but stomped off to the car anyway. Ryder had subconsciously wrapped an arm around Jake's back to support him while this was going on, and his face softened as he brought a hand up to Jake's forehead- warm, just like he suspected.

"Jake, you have a fever," he said with a frown, eyes widening as something clicked in his head. "The rain- you got sick from waiting for me in the rain," he said with a look of pure guilt. "And then you gave me your jacket- _Jake," _he said, trying to get the other boy to look him in the eye.

"S'ok," he said with a small sniffle. "It was worth it to kiss you." Ryder felt his heart flutter at the boy's compliments, but shook his head out of the trance- if Jake thought he could distract him with his womanizing ways, he was wrong.

"Okay that's all very sentimental, but you still managed to get sick," he said with a small sigh. "There's no way I'm letting you go to school today."

"You're not my mother," Jake commented with a pout before trying to push past his boyfriend- which could be seen as a bad idea when 1) your boyfriend is Ryder the Human Bicep and 2) you're sick as a dog and can barely stand up.

"But I _am _your ride," he said in a somewhat teasing tone as he grabbed Jake by his arm.

"Ryder you're _hurting meeeee," _Jake whined. Ryder's heart broke when he heard Jake say that and he instantly loosened his grip on his arm. Maybe Jake was overreacting, but the thought of causing any form of pain to his baby just broke Ryder's heart.

"What's going on here?" The voice was Kitty's. The two turned around to see the covenant of four standing nearby.

"We're gonna be late," Marley whined. Ryder sighed.

"Guys, can you just tone it down, a little bit?" Ryder asked them quietly as he wrapped an arm around Jake, who stopped fighting him this time and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. _"He's sick," _he mouthed, gesturing to Jake with his head. The girls all raised their brows with realization and nodded.

"Ryder, I wanna go to school," Jake persisted, even when he could barely get through the sentence before sneezing adorably onto Ryder's chest. He sniffled. "Please?"

"Jake, Ryder's right, you should really stay home and lie down- we'll bring you the homework, it's not like you'll miss anything. Now come on baby, go get some rest- you deserve it." Unique stepped forward to pat her friend's shoulder. Ryder mouthed his thanks to her, to which she shrugged and smiled lightly before backing away.

"I guess you're right," Jake said with a sniffle and a puppy-dog yawn. "I would probably fall asleep within the first twenty minutes of class anyway." Ryder quirked a brow. How did Unique manage to do something in five seconds that he'd been trying to do for ten minutes? He shook the thought out of his mind though, as he took Jake's hand in his.

"Come on baby, I'll walk you upstairs."

* * *

**So, I'm definitely continuing this one! Please review, follow, favorite, send requests and all that jazz~!**

**Who doesn't love a little Jyder cuteness? :3**


End file.
